


I Can't Sleep

by occasional_boy_reporter



Series: Destiny Drabbles and Short Fic [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiny 2, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, Life on the farm, M/M, Red War, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter
Summary: Cayde/Zavala + "I can't sleep, can I sleep here." prompt fill from Tumblr though it got a bit too sexy for an angts/fluff prompt???





	I Can't Sleep

 

 

 

   After weeks living in the Hive-infested barges of Titan, it’s second nature for Zavala to jerk from sleep at the slightest noise. But when the flap of his tent rustles in the dead of night, Zavala remains curled on his side. The relative safety of the Farm soothes Zavala’s instincts but, in truth, he does not react because he’s been expecting this particular intrusion.

   The simple tarp meant to keep the cold ground at bay crunches obnoxiously as his guest makes his way inside. A boot connects with a discarded piece of Zavala’s armor. The newcomer curses softly. Zavala sighs equal parts fondness and exasperation.

   “Cayde, get over here already.”

   “Zavala!” The Exo’s throat lights up the tent. “Shit. Sorry. I, uh…I can’t sleep, can I-”

   “You don’t need an excuse, Cayde. Just get in the damn bed.”

   A bit more crunching and cursing and the Exo finally climbs in behind Zavala on the painfully narrow cot.

   “Tight,” Cayde mutters but that might just be another thin excuse for the way he presses against the line of Zavala’s back and wraps an arm over the Awoken’s waist.

   The Titan hums in perfunctory agreement, much more focused on the way metal fingers stroke over his lower ribs. “I’m certain Hawthorne found a cot for you as well.”

   “Yeah,” Cayde’s voice is low against the shell of Zavala’s ear and fingers dance a little lower on a blue hip. “But mine didn’t have you in it.”

   "How strange. Mine seems to contain you."

   Cayde snickers as he nuzzles the soft skin at the base of Zavala's jaw. He chuckles again when his hand ghosts over the soft bulge at the groin of Zavala's padded suit making the man flinch and exhale in a moment of surprise.

   "Missed you," Cayde murmurs before he traces the familiar shape of a hardening dick. "Missed this."

   The indignant response is only half-formed in Zavala's brain when it's driven out by Cayde arching against him and roughly pushing a hand over abdomen and up chest, rucking up the Titan's protective clothing as he goes.

   "Missed all this," Cayde growls, squeezes the cupped muscle until Zavala feels the dull ache in his pec, and then darts back down to roughly fondle a fully-formed erection.

    "Cayde!"  It's a bit too breathy to be much of a chastisement.

   Such rough treatment isn't their usual but Zavala won't deny something sparks in him when he feels the bite of Cayde's face pressing into the back of his neck and the Commander bucks and gasps when gloved fingers jump back up to scratch and then tug a pebbled nipple.

   "Missed you so much," the Exo mutters as his hand roams everywhere, gripping, tugging, kneading before finally settling on the excited cock between blue thighs. Cayde's other arm squirms between the cot and Zavala's ribs until he can loop it across a broad chest and pin the Commander in place, warm back to metal chest. "Need you bad. If we weren't mounting a counterattack tomorrow, I'd take you right here."

   Zavala's heart leaps in his chest and he burns at the prospect. The hard length grinding against his clothed ass pulls well-worn memories of past couplings to the forefront and Zavala's mouth runs dry as he contemplates throwing caution to the wind.

   "Later," the Titan manages to grunt in a forced moment of clarity, "when we're home."

   Cayde nods his agreement into Zavala's back and, after a muted shuffling of leather and the short scrape of zipper teeth, the Exo's synthetic dick worms it's way between Zavala's thighs. It will have to do.

   Fisting his own cock, Zavala sets a quick rhythm to match Cayde's thrusts while the Exo clings and nips at Zavala's shoulders. It takes no time at all before Cayde is snapping his hips with frantic, failing rhythm, and rolling into Zavala in a desperate bid to be  _closer_ that threatens to tip the cot to the ground. The sound of his name, broken by static and thick with need, over and over and over is what finally severs the tightening band of tension running through Zavala's body and he comes in heavy, white lines across his own knuckles. Cayde follows immediately as he crushes Zavala to him and coats trembling inner thighs.

   Zavala is halfway to blissful unconsciousness when Cayde nuzzles against his spine.

   "Missed you."

   "Missed you too."


End file.
